Neosapien War
War *Previous: Pirate Clans War *Next: Unknown *Year: 2119-2121 *Location: Solar System *Tactical victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Strategic victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Objective **Exofleet: defeat the Neosapien Commonwealth **Pirate Clans: defeat the Neosapien Commonwealth **Earth Resistance: defeat the Neosapien Commonwealth **Neosapien Commonwealth: defeat Exofleet, Pirates Clans, Earth Resistance *Factions **Exofleet **Pirate Clans **Earth Resistance **Neosapien Commonwealth *Commanding officer **Exofleet: Winfield, Matthew Marcus **Pirate Clans: Jonas Simbacca **Earth Resistance: Sean Napier **Neosapien Commonwealth: Phaeton, Shiva, Typhonus, Draconis, Livia *Units **Exofleet: **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: *Casualties **Exofleet: Resolute **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: 2119 *First Battle of Earth (“Hidden Terrors”, “Blitzkrieg”) **First Battle of Mercury (“Hidden Terrors”, “Blitzkrieg”) **First Battle of Venus (“Hidden Terrors”, “Blitzkrieg”) *Second Battle of Earth (“Blitzkrieg”, “Resist!”) 2120 *Second Battle of Venus (“Sabotage”) **GRAF Shield sabotage *Third Battle of Earth (“Abandoned”, “The Brood”, “Betrayal”) **3 months after the GRAF Shield sabotage during the Second Battle of Venus *Blockade of Io (“The Gathering”, “The Embassy”, “Pirate's Ransom”, “Ultimate Weapon”, “Expendable”) **Battle of Sinope (“Ultimate Weapon”) *Battle of Ceres (“The Last Man”) *Second Battle of Mercury (“The First Step”) *Third Battle of Venus (“Behind the Shield”, “Venus Rising”, “Miracle”) *Battle of Australia (“Warrior Brood”, “The Dream War”, “No Surrender”) *Battle of Mars (“Fire Ship”, “Martian Luck”, “The Lost Patrol”, “Call of the Unknown”, “Heart of Mars”) *Battle of Antarctica (“Trial by Combat”, “The Perfect Warrior”) *Fourth Battle of Venus (“The Price of Courage”) 2121 *Battle of The Moon (“One Small Step”) *Fourth Battle of Earth (“Fifth Column”, “The Last Jump”, “The Night Before Doomsday”, “Abandon Hope”) **Battle of Battle Creek (“Fifth Column”, “The Last Jump”, “The Night Before Doomsday”) **Battle of Phaeton City (“The Night Before Doomsday”, “Abandon Hope”) History After the failed Neosapien Revolt, Phaeton sought revenge for the defeat and the continued oppression against the Neosapien people. After becoming the Governor-General of Mars, he eventually was able to convert the civilian factories into weapons plants. Since Mars had been given moderate autonomy after the revolt, the Homeworlds Congress did not subject the Martian government to strong oversight and effectively ignored Phaeton's activities. Taking advantage of the Terran public's outrage over the destruction of the Danube, he supported a declaration of war against the Pirate Clans. Phaeton began his attacks after the Battle of Enceladus had ended and just before the beginning of the Battle of Tethys. The remaining Exofleet forces were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Phaeton also destroyed numerous landmarks to emphasize the destruction of terran history. For all of 2119 and the start of 2120, the Neosapiens maintained the strategic advantage. Exofleet's only victory was a tactical victory at the Second Battle of Venus. The Neosapiens did not lose territory and forced Exofleet to retreat to Io. Furthermore, Exofleet consistently suffered a higher causulty rate and was limited to 1 drydock. The Neosapiens had control of the entire Homeworlds industrial infrastructure. The tide turned after Exofleet formed an alliance with the Pirate Clans. This gave Exofleet access to the base at Chaos, the Cloaking Device, and the pirate fleet. Exofleet began to win battles while inflicting heavy losses on the Neosapien armada. These military victories resulted in follow-up political victory. Phaeton began to lose trust in his generals and ordered the creation of the Neo Megas, who had a superior intelligence quotient. However, the Neo Mega's arrogance undermined the chain of command. Rivalry between the Neosapiens and the Neo Megas resulted in both sides attempting to overthrow Phaeton while they also undermined each other. Following the Exofleet-Pirate alliance, the Neosapiens won only 1 victory when they decimated the Australian resistance cell. The Battle of Mars ended in a draw as both sides lost the planet. Phaeton's desperation to slow Exofleet's advance resulted in suicide missions that exhausted his military reserves. First, was the Fourth Battle of Venus, which saw the destruction of the Neosapien fleet. Second, was the Battle of The Moon, which saw the destruction of the majority of the Neosapien E-frames. During the Fourth Battle of Earth, attacks by the Earth Resistance forced the Neosapiens to divide their forces and required the use of every reserve force. Lacking reinforcements, the Neosapien positions were shattered when Exofleet sent in waves of Jumptroops and E-frames. Additional orbital bombardment from the capital ships broke the remaining Neosapien defensive perimeters. Alternate Names *First Battle of Earth -- **First Battle of Mercury -- **First Battle of Venus -- *Second Battle of Earth -- First Assault on Earth *Second Battle of Venus -- GRAF Shield Sabotage *Third Battle of Earth -- Second Assault on Earth *Blockade of Io -- Io Blockade **Battle of Sinope -- *Battle of Ceres -- Diversion of Ceres *Second Battle of Mercury -- Assault on Mercury *Third Battle of Venus -- Liberation of Venus *Battle of Australia -- *Battle of Mars -- *Battle of Antarctica -- *Fourth Battle of Venus -- *Battle of The Moon -- Battle of The Moon *Fourth Battle of Earth -- Liberation of Earth **Battle of Battle Creek -- **Battle of Phaeton City -- Category:Wars